Baby Love
by Jade Garden
Summary: You're just my friend, but your presence is stuck in my mind....A cute one-shot about first crushes,kisses and girl cooties.


**Title** _Baby Love_

**Genre** _WAFF/Humor/Romance/AU-ish_

**Disclaimer**_ I don't own Naruto nor the lyrics from a song on the summary/at the beginning and end of the fic. They belong to their rightful owners!! Also, the plot doesn't belong to me neither._

**Summary** _You're just my friend, but your presence is stuck in my mind..._

**AN:** _I don't know what age they are in this fic, but boys think girls have cooties while girls are just staring to notice the boys and first crushes are in the air. I had inspiration for this fic from anime called "Kyou no Go no Ni" which I recommend every one to see. It's really cute! Also if you can get your hands on the manga I suggest you read that too!_

_Please Enjoy! (Read & Review!)_

* * *

_Together with you, all alone in the empty classroom our eyes meet, we draw near..._

_You're just my friend, just my friend._

_But your presence is stuck in my mind._

_Why does my heart cry in pain when I see you laughing with other?_

_Hey, maybe you haven't realized?  
More than normal, this infatuation might really be love..._

"Alright people that's all for today! Go to wash up and remember to clean your eyes of the chlorine!" The P.E teacher yelled to the kids who were still fooling around at the school's pool.

"Hai, hai sensei!" The students mumbled as they made their way to the locker rooms to shower and change.

"Awww, I wish I could stay in the pool for the rest of the day it's so hot!" A girl with a long brown hair tied to a two puns on the top of her head whined.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Tenten-chan. It's quite cool inside the school," Another girl with a pink shoulder length hair smiled," Let's go, the others are already waiting for us!"

The two of them made their way towards the girl's locker rooms while talking about a cute small cat they had seen that morning while walking to the school;

"...it was so cute, I wonder where it's owner is. It was so small and fluffy! It even let us pet-- Oh! Sasuke-kun, you changed already! You were so quick!"

"Hm, I forgot my Japanese literature book home so I'm going to borrow one from my cousin from the class next to us," A black haired boy, Sasuke, answered.

"You could borrow mine, Sasuke-kun," The pink haired girl smiled.

"No thank you, Haruno-san. You need it yourself and I sit other side of the classroom,"

"Ah, I guess you're right," The pink haired blushed," Well, see you at the class, Sasuke-kun!" The both girls giggled and ran in to the locker rooms.

The black haired boy sighed deeply and shuddered before continuing his way into the school building, "Girl cooties...yuck!"

* * *

"Aah, my eyes are itchy!" A boy with a blond in a empty classroom mumbled rubbing his slightly red eyes.

"Oi, Uzumaki, what are you mumbling to yourself, wait... Naruto...Are you... crying? Did those idiots tease you again? If so I'll go and show them to--!"

"Shut up, stupid Sasuke. I'm not crying, my eyes are just itchy from the school's pool water," The blond boy, Naruto, whined.

Sasuke rolled his brown eyes," Idiot, that's why the teacher told us to wash our eyes at the shower,"

"But I don't like to put my eyes under the running water!" Naruto pouted.

'He's so cute,' The dark haired boy thought with a small blush as he watched the other boy pout.

"What are you looking at, Uchiha-idiot?"

"Nothing...Wimp," Sasuke grinned, "But I know a way to make the itching go away without any water,"

"You do?" Naruto's blue eyes widened,"Oh, tell me!"

"What do you say?"

"Please? Please tell me?"

"What do I get in return?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm...I don't know...I don't think I have anything you would possibly want...unless you want my free ramen coupon?" Naruto used his blue puppy-eyes on Sasuke.

"Uh, I don't want your ramen coupon," The black haired boy mumbled with a sigh," Just close your eyes, ok?"

"Huh?" The blond titled his head a little while rubbing his eyes.

"Close your eyes and I'll make the itching go away," Sasuke repeated.

"Ah, alright!" Naruto smiled, closing his eyes.

The dark haired boy took a deep, shaky breath, feeling nervous as he leaned towards the blond boy, 'I'm going to kiss him!' He thought, licking his suddenly dry lips, 'Just few inches...'

"Oi, Naruto! The class got canceled we are free to go home! Woohoo!" A familiar voice of one of the blond's friends echoed usually quiet hallway as the classroom door suddenly slammed open, making Sasuke jump and fall on the floor in surprise with a blush coloring his face.

"Eh? Did I come in bad time?" Naruto's friend asked as he looked at the dark haired boy sitting on the floor with his long bangs covering his red face.

"Huh? Kiba? Ah no, Sasuke-idiot just tried to help me since my eyes are itchy from the pool water," The blond replied with a grin...

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-idiot," Naruto called as they made their way home. They lived pretty near each other since both of their mothers were childhood friends and they had wanted to live near each other.

"Hmm? What is it?" The other boy asked before letting out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled chest to chest with the blond, "Wha--?" Pair of soft lips against his own cut off whatever he was going to say.

"Ne, Sasuke-idiot, next time if you want to kiss me so badly, just ask," The blond grinned and ran the rest of the way towards his home, leaving the stunned and blushing boy stand in the middle of the street.

"...Ah, Naruto! Wait for me, you idiot!" The blushing boy yelled as he snapped out of the shock and ran to catch the giggling blond...

_You and the sunset, the classroom, the path we always take home._

_I wish this time would last forever._

_I really don't want us to one day become_

_two adults who don't know each other in an unknown city._

_I want to convey these feeling..._

_I wished on a star, on a star,_

_that we could be together like this forever._

* * *

AN: LOL, on where Naruto says "Aah, my eyes are itchy" I almost wrote " Aah, itchy my eyes are," I was listening music while writing this so my thoughts where messed up a little.

Also; at the 'He's so cute,' - I had 'kawaii ja nai' or as in English 'He is no cute,' but I thought that it didn't fit so well as in another version of this fic. English is English.

Review please!

PS; Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when you're listening Digimon soundtrack where the Japanese voice actor of Neji is singing xD That man has a very strong voice XDD


End file.
